Field of the Invention
Applicants' invention relates to a device generally in the fields of scales and mobile devices for weight and size determination, and method for using same. More particularly, it relates to a system of devices for automating package intake in preparation for shipping.
Background Information
Transporting a package from one place the world to another requires, or at least is optimized by, and efficient operation. This is critical, because a shipping company can transport literally millions of packages per day. In order to do so, modern shipping companies make use of three main modes of transport—road, air, and rail. And, they must have highly efficient sorting methods and tools that link to transport methods in order to move the volume of packages that they do.
In general, a package will have multiple “touch points” in which the package must be physically handled during the delivery process. “Touch points” generally occur during the loading and sorting phases of the delivery. Additionally, if a package is being sent by airmail, there are central hubs through which most packages are sent. At these hubs packages come in from multiple remote locations, are sorted, and go out to multiple remote locations.
During the shipping process, many patrons as well as the shipping company want to be able to track individual packages. This can confirm delivery as well as provide status updates for estimated times of delivery. From a customer service perspective this is one of the most important aspects of shipping. In order to get a status update, a special code with a tracking number is automatically scanned at each stage of transportation or sorting providing the tracking information. Plus, when looking at a tracking description the patron may see the package has been received at a specific office, transported to, another received there, sent out again, and the tracking goes on.
When a package is received at a local delivery point, there are often two or three sorting phases—each splitting packages into finer and finer geographic slices depending upon their destination.
The entire process is subject to the correct labeling of each individual package. The “intake” of a package requires the gathering of specific information for labeling such as: identity and address of the shipper, identity and address of the receiver, dimensions and weight of the package, shipping speed information, transport type information, tracking requirements, and other like data.
Package intake done at a shipping location by trained and experienced, shipping personnel easily provides the required intake information. However, to account for modern efficiencies as well as remote drop off locations where it is inconvenient or not cost effective to post trained personnel, there is a need for a device and method for doing package intake at remote, unmanned locations.